Depositories that operate to accept deposit items from users have been implemented in a number of different business environments. Commonly depositories are implemented for receiving items that are to be provided to an owner of the depository. For example, depositories have been implemented to receive financial deposits, utility bill payments or other items of value which are to be provided only to the bank, utility company or other entity that operates the depository. Generally the depositories are implemented so that once an item has been deposited therein by the user, only an authorized representative of the depository operator is enabled to access the deposited items and remove them from the depository for further processing. Various endeavors have been made to improve depositories and the processes associated with the receipt and removal of deposit items. However, depositories and depository systems may benefit from improvements.